


You're my Superman

by galacticstylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, Ficmas, Fluffy, M/M, advent calendars, ficmas2015, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticstylinson/pseuds/galacticstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficmas Day 1 - fluffy drabble about Larry exchanging advent calenders</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Ficmas is upon us! Which means for the next twenty five days, I will be uploading a new larry drabble to this account! (Because who cares about homework in the long run I mean fanfic is way more important than that history essay right?) Enjoy!

"Louis! It's the first of December!"  
Louis groaned, burying his face into the pillow to combat that sudden light change as an excitable, curly haired lad flung back the curtains. Harry turned back to Louis, smile wide until he noticed the sleeping mound in their bed.  
"C'mon Louis. It's exciting! It's only twenty five days til’ Christmas!"  
A groan sounded from underneath the blankets.  
"I could be asleep Haz. It's too early."  
"It's eight o'clock!"  
"Exactly."  
Harry rolled his eyes, slumping down onto the bed. Peeling back the blankets, he revealed a mess of tousled hair and a pair of grumpy, sleepy blue eyes. He smiled softly down at the older boy, whom was frantically clawing at the blankets to tug them back down over his face. Chuckling, he pulled the blankets further away from Louis, planting a kiss on his forehead.   
“Come on, boo, otherwise I won’t give you your advent calendar.”  
With the potential of chocolate, Louis ears pricked up, and he opened his eyes slightly, staring back at Harry. He sighed heavily, groaning a little as he shuffled up in the bed, glaring half-heartedly at Harry.   
“You know I can’t resist chocolate.”   
It was almost worth getting up for the look on Harry’s face Louis decided – all bright eyes and dimples. He watched as Harry leant over the side of the bed, fumbling around, before pulling out the calendar.   
“Superman? Really, Harold?”  
He watched, eye brow raised slightly, as Harry blushed bright red.  
“Yeah. Cause Y’know, you’re kinda like my superman. You’re brave and loyal and you helped me through all the shitty times. That’s what a superman does right?”   
Before he could manage an apology, Louis was pulling him into his chest, squeezing Harry tightly.   
“Thank you.”   
Harry smiled into Louis chest, snuggling more. The cuddling session was short lived, however, as it was not long before Harry had pulled away, demanding his own advent calendar with a pout on his face. Laughing, Louis rose from the bed, reaching up on tippy toes to the top of the wardrobe and pulling down a pink Hello Kitty calendar. Slowly, Harry reached for it, frowning slightly.   
“Hello Kitty?”  
Louis shrugged, a mischievous smile appearing on his face.   
“You remind me of a cat.”   
An exclamation of “Jeez, Lou, so romantic and thoughtful.” Was accompanied by an eye roll. Louis pulled the calendar out of Harry’s grip. He straddled the taller boys lap, cupping his chin with his hands and smiling at Harry when his gaze met his. He bent down, placing his lips softly on Harry’s, shivers sent down his spine at the sensation when Harry kissed back. It was a feeling he would never tire of – Harry’s lips were like velvet against his own, and as Harry leant back, pulling Louis down on top of him on the bed, Louis smiled at how perfectly his body fitted against Harry’s. Breaking apart from the kiss for a moment, he gazed at Harry, hair rumpled and lips slightly pink.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
He leant down to peck Harry’s lips again, but Harry moved away, grinning slightly.   
“Do you remember that x-factor video diary where you dressed up like…”  
“Fuck you Harold. Fuck you.”


End file.
